Part Of Your World
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: Um namorado dinamarquês desleixado, uma canadense solitária e um francês apaixonado. - France/Nyo!Canada - UA


**Hetalia não me pertence. As músicas usadas também não, guys. Fanfic postada em 2009 com outro casal, agora estou repostando ela. Autoria minha e da minha melhor amiga.**  
**Dinamarca - Aleksander**  
**Nyo!Canada- Madeleine/Maddie**  
**Seychelles - Michelle**  
**Holanda - Hansen**

**Enfim... Boa leitura!~**

* * *

Parece que foi ontem que comecei meu namoro com o Aleksander. Mas não, passaram-se dois meses de namoro já. Alek sempre foi muito carinhoso comigo, sempre me mandava flores, chocolate e tudo que uma garota gostaria de presente. Mas, às vezes, ele meio que... Me sufocava, eh.

Não é que eu não goste de presente, pelo contrário, mas acho que ele tem medo de eu terminar e me enche de presentes, tentando me comprar. Uma vez ele me mandou quatro buquês de rosas em dois dias. E ele toda hora fala que eu sou o amor da vida dele, que ele nunca conheceu alguém como eu, que eu sou especial. Ele sempre me fala que foi amor à primeira vista.

Nós nos conhecemos na festa do Hansen, ele e Alek são muito próximos e Hans me apresentou. Bem que eu estranhei, porque ele ficou a festa toda me seguindo e me olhando de um jeito estranho, que no início até me deu medo - poderia ser um stalker maluco daqueles que sempre aparecem na televisão. Mas no fundo, Alek realmente é um cara legal.

Ele me pediu em namoro em um restaurante, Hetaliano's Food. Na primeira vez que eu fui nele, ri feito uma hiena com o nome, mas hoje em dia eu acho bem bonito, é diferente. Mas a questão é que sempre que eu e Alek vamos ao Hetaliano's Food, tem um homem que fica me olhando. Ele sempre está lá, parece que é filho do dono.

Toda vez que Aleksander vai ao banheiro, o tal homem vem até minha mesa me dar uma cantada, e o pior é que ele sabe o que dizer. Mas uns cinco segundos antes do meu namorado voltar, o homem de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros volta à mesa em que estava sentado e me observa por lá mesmo. Hoje faz dois meses que eu e Alek namoramos, e estou aqui sentada na mesa quatorze, esperando o pedido chegar.

Alek falou que em todos os nossos aniversários de namoro, nós viremos nesse restaurante, para lembrar o dia em que ele me pediu em namoro, mas eu estava me sentindo incomodada. Sempre que eu passava o olho pela mesa do garoto moreno, lá está ele, olhando para mim.

Eu tento desviar o olhar, mas é impossível com aquela imensidão azul exatamente tentando encontrar o meu olhar. Uma hora, ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha do restaurante. Que bom, assim pelo menos eu iria conseguir fugir dele.

Alek conversava comigo sobre tudo, mas eu quase não prestava atenção. O garoto loiro saiu da cozinha com uma bandeja e caminhou em direção à minha mesa.

Não acredito! Ele é filho do dono e resolveu ser prestativo e querer entregar logo o pedido da minha mesa?!

Simpático, ele veio com o nosso pedido e mais um champanhe com morangos e um bilhete na bandeja. Colocou tudo sobre a nossa mesa e ficou observando nossa reação.

– Nós não pedimos isso, eh. – Eu disse, quase gaguejando.

– Eu sei, mas acho que você conquistou alguém. – Congelei por dentro. - Com licença.

Ele deu um sorriso e voltou para sua mesa. Peguei o bilhete, que apenas dizia "Francis – 7836-4595". Ele não era tão discreto assim, pelo menos para mim. Só podia ser aquele homem loiro, com quem eu troquei olhares antes do meu pedido chegar. Alek imediatamente pegou o bilhete e amassou, com uma expressão não muito boa no rosto, que me deixou com medo de aquele simples bilhete provocar uma briga entre nós.

– Vamos embora agora, Maddie! – Alek se levantou e chamou o garçom antes mesmo de eu usar um argumento para ficarmos. Ele pagou a conta e saímos na hora.

– Alek, espere um pouco. Esqueci minha carteira na mesa, pode ir indo para o carro e me espere lá. – Sorri falsamente, sabia enganar todo mundo que eu quisesse, as aulas de teatro na quinta série tinham valido a pena.

Alek foi indo à frente e eu voltei para dentro do restaurante. Lá estava o tal Francis, sorrindo, lendo o jornal. Sentei-me na frente do mesmo e o encarei.

– Você não tem um pingo de vergonha, _monsieur_? – Falei e ele levantou os olhos azuis e olhou diretamente no fundo dos meus.

– Ora, você também é francesa, não sabia. E, bem... Me ensinaram a correr atrás do que eu quero, _mon cher_. – Francis sorriu mostrando os dentes perfeitos. Brancos e brilhantes. Desfiz minha expressão de nervosismo e o olhei séria.

– Se eu lhe der meu telefone, você para de me perseguir? – Ele assentiu com a cabeça, mantendo o sorriso galanteador - que, sinceramente, estava me fazendo corar.

Anotei o meu telefone com a caneta que ele segurava na folha do jornal e saí em direção à porta. Encontrei Alek me esperando encostado no carro. _"Vamos", _ele murmurou e eu entrei no carro, tentando sorrir e ignorando meu rubor.

Alek não falou uma palavra até chegarmos em minha casa. Me desejou uma boa noite, seco, antes de eu sair e me deu um selinho. Saí do carro e entrei em casa, cansada, e logo deitei para dormir.

Mon Dieu... O que foi que aconteceu hoje?

* * *

No dia seguinte, acordei e tive que ir fazer compras, minha casa estava quase sem comida. Quando eu voltei, estava arrumando tudo no armário e o telefone tocou. Fui em direção ao aparelho e atendi.

– Alô?

– _Salut, mon amour~_ – Eu posso namorar o Alek há apenas dois meses, mas eu tenho certeza que essa voz não é dele - e ele é dinamarquês, não francês.

– Quem é? – Não pode ser aquele tal de Francis. Ele não ia ter a cara de pau de me ligar no dia seguinte.

– Já esqueceu de mim? Francis. – Tremi. Não acredito que ele me ligou.

– Não acredito que você teve a cara de pau de me ligar! – Ai, se o Alek descobre... – O que você quer?

– Você, morangos e um champanhe para viagem. – Ele disse, num tom sedutor.

E foi assim que tudo começou.

* * *

**Enfim... É uma fanfic "pequena" e eu estou apenas começando. Reviews, sim? :3**


End file.
